oazfandomcom-20200213-history
Avarice
Avarice is an extremely powerful Diabulus, the last remaining Sin, and the King of Hell. Interestingly, he is also the only Sin to never adopt a false name, nor Make any attempt to blend into humanity. Interactions with the Ohana Avarice made little attempt to contact the Ohana before he took his father's throne, despite the affection and jealousy he felt for his brother, until his father was stricken down, at which point Chrono sought out Avarice in an attempt to convince his brother to take the throne in his place. While he did agree, he requested that Chrono find a dragon to become his slave in return. The Ohana made no further contact with Avarice for the rest of Chrono's life. This changed, however, when Chrono disappeared, after which Avarice became a frequently appearing party, often offering the Ohana power and knowledge for comparably low prices, to which they often reacted violently. Early life The firstborn son of Scath, Avarice is, as his name would suggest, the embodiment of extreme and overwhelming greed. For much of his life, he was motivated by a lust for power and material gain, and was determined to gain it by any means necessary; going as far as hunting down and subsequently murdering his godparents, as well as Sloth and Envy, in order to gain their power as his own. When his father found out, he was banished to the void forever. Growing bored with the darkness, Avarice used the immense power of his godfather, Azazel, to rip a hole through back into Timespace, and escape into the land of mortals. Avarice spent much of his life from then steering the world towards what it is today. He became oracles and seers, mystical voices in the back of people's' minds, unexplainable apparitions in dark hallways... Often doing what Shadowbrokers do best; offering power and knowledge in exchange for servitude during or after life. It is because of Avarice that many of humanity's scientific breakthroughs happened... And nearly every great scientific mind or legendary hero since his arrival has found themselves in his seemingly endless army of Familiars after death. Later Years Avarice continued his underground pillaging for several millennia, only stopping when Chrono informed him that they were two of the last three Sins, and that Scath had been destroyed by The Writer. Avarice reluctantly took on the job as the overseer and king of hell, and left the land of men, most likely forever. Avarice became a much more organised leader than his father ever was, and turned Hell from an endless pit of despair and chaos into what could almost be considered a nation in its own right. Doing away with the "Survival of the Fittest" policy, Avarice made himself the supreme ruler, overlord, and dictator of Hell in less than a day, crushing any other would-be challengers. His doors are open to challengers, but none have had the courage to try. His next order of business was to civilize the entire realm, erecting gigantic skyscrapers and industrial factories, he made Hell an industrial paradise in a week, and turned the Diabulus into an organised and infinitely more dangerous force in two. He then focused his attention on creating new Deiabulus, creating as many as forty new subspecies, each with a new specialisation. After that was all said and done, he established an official business out of Shadowbroking, pouring an impressive amount of resources into the art form, Hell is now known for having one of the largest stockpiles of human souls as a result. He would begin using these resources in an attempt to carry on the majority of Chrono's shadier research, as well as to occasionally offer a helping hand to the Ohana. This cheap dealmaking came to an abrupt stop, however, when Obitelji angered the King, who retaliated by breaking the left half of his body, and taking Chrono's sword as a prize. His final words to the Ohana were "No more deals. Ever. You better pray that we do not meet again, because from now on, I'll be showing you the same kindness you've always shown me." The King of Hell hasn't been seen since that day, and while some members have shown an interest in contacting him again in an attempt to make amends, this has yet to happen; not many are even sure how one would go about contacting him. The creator of the character has gone on record saying that there are multiple ways, however, and that nearly any ritual on the internet would be acceptable. Weapons Avarice has never been shown to use any weapons, however it has been confirmed by the character's creator that he has become the owner of the majority of Chrono's Arresenal, leaving only his mobile suit and powered armour collections behind. Among others, this includes: The Gilgamesh Set(gauntlets/greaves/mask/wing-guard) Azazel & Azrael(twin highly modified M1911 pistols) Avarice is also confirmed to own several Devil Arms of his own design, and is known to be an avid collector of weapons. demon powers Avarice is a Shadowbroker; a rare breed of Diabulus that specialises in making and collecting upon deals. His powers usually revolve around influencing and manipulating others; boosting and lowering stats, altering one's perception of time and/or reality, granting new abilities, locking old abilities, and so on. Beyond this, he is also a Dark Iblis, thanks to his godfather's essence, and has the ability to warp space and time, though in very small amounts. He can do things such as open pocket dimensions and track beings across several parallel dimensions, and even project himself onto and move himself into entirely new timelines and dimensions. Further beyond, Avarice took a small portion of Chrono's essence when he died, giving him the powers of an Abaddon, to a small degree. This made him a master of any and all weapons he is able to pick up and wield. Avarice has absorbed at least three other demons, of unknown type, so it can be assumed that some of his "godly" powers actually originate from these victims. Ascended Powers Avarice is, in all technical terms, a god. Of what, the creator of the character admits, is a closely guarded secret that may be revealed in EoC. It is plain to see, however, that Avarice has the ability to do, well, anything. He rarely resorts to falling back upon these powers except to cause "random mischief"(A Diabulus' favourite pastime), but if he felt like turning his enemy into a water balloon, he could do so with the literal blink of an eye. It can, of course, be inferred that he has SOME limits, beyond those few mandatory by the Unwritten Laws of Time, but it's impossible to tell what they may be. Transformations Like all other Sins, Avarice has a repertoire of transformative powers exclusive to him. Devil Trigger Avarice's devil trigger takes on an appearance similar to a snake, with black scales. Unlike his siblings, Avarice seems to be able to enter the form at any time for any length of time, with no ill effects. Majin Hammer '''Avarice's majin hammer form takes on similar qualities to a draconian, not unlike Chrono. Unlike his brother, however, Avarice can initiate the form at any time, but cannot sustain the form longer than forty-eight hours, by his own count. '''Hell King Firing Cap Avarice has learned to become an even more terrifying form, one which he often uses to secure his role as king, and describes as what he would look like as a pureblood. Beyond this, however, we have no idea what it really looks like, or how long he can sustain it.